


ForgetMe What?

by KeyDaWolf



Series: Bringing Light series [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyDaWolf/pseuds/KeyDaWolf
Summary: When Edric first went to the Skull to try to find Indigo, he finds himself in a bit of a situation.Viney was just trying to do her homework.Puddles is a happy girl.
Series: Bringing Light series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	ForgetMe What?

Edric stares up at the skull from the bottom, Luz had said it was the right horn and he knew he was under it, but now he simply had to get up there.

Thanks to the long jouney, his magic was practically drained, if he used anymore he would probably pass out.

Something was sticking out of the skull near some trees, they seemed to go all the way up as far as Edric could see, maybe, just maybe he could get up there with them.

-Viney-

Puddles soars effortlessly through the sky towards the skull, Viney holds on tightly, yhe scenery always amazed her, no matter how many times she saw it.

"Alright Puddles, these things arent too dangerous but I'll be useless if i get stung, so lets be very careful when we get near the nests okay?" Viney asks.

Puddles coos as she looks back at Viney.

The skull was soon in better view, the Forgetme wasp nests were just barely visible, but what was visible was a small person shaped thing clombing on them.

"Oh for petes sake, who the heck would climb fprgetme wasp nests?" Viney asks "Puddles, be ready, we might need to do a fly by" Viney says and pats her companions neck.

Puddles eyes locked on the boy, her keen eyes could see the tiny insects emerging from the nest, she gives a screech and, once Viney caught on, instructed her to dive.

The guy was trying to shoo the bugs away as he teies to keep his grip, both were in vain as he got stung several times, immediately letting go and starting to plummet as the venom of the stings jumbled his mind.

Puddles claws shot out to grab the kid gently in them, holding his arms against his body just in case he panicked at being grabbed.

Viney glances doen at tye kid and realised who it was, only one family had such distinctive dark green hair and bright golden eyes.

"Hmm, a Blight, huh? What are you… wait… you're not gonna know that right now are you?"

While Viney spoke, she completely missed the boys head turning upwards, she did however notice the loud and very excited squeal that came from him.

"Oh my gosh a griffon! Ooooh Ive always wanted to see a griffon up close! Well I think I have at least" he says eagerly.

Viney tilts her head and leans over Puddles neck.

"You aren't scared?" Viney asks in suprise

"Of this cutie? No way! Griffons don't eat witches, they are just really territorial, the most they tend to do is pick people up and drop em outside their turf, but since you're up there I'm gonna guess I'm not gonna be just hucked into a bush right?" He asks with a bright smile.

"Heh, well someone knows their griffons, How you even remember that with getting stung by those Forgetme wasps is beyond me though" Viney comments.

"Oh is that what they were? Huh, that would explain me having a serious lack of self knowledge, I don't suppose you know who I am do you?"

"I believe I do, but from what I do know, I dont think me taking you home like this is gonna do any kind of good for you, but I do know someone who might be able to help you out"

"Great! Hey can I stay down here though? This is way too cool of a view"

Viney chuckles "Ask Puddles, its her thats holding onto you"

The boy looms up at the grifdon "Hey there Puddles, mind if I stay doen here with you?" He asks genuinely.

Puddles pulls him close and cuddles him, which makes him laugh and cuddle her back.

"Aw shes so sweet!" He coos and gets a lot of warbles in return.

Viney chuckles as she watches them from the side.

"She really likes you, I find Puddles is a great judge of character, you seem pretty knoelegable about Griffons for someome whose on the Illusion track"

"Im on the illusion track? Huh, I mean that sounds fun, but learning about these awesome guys sounds even cooler" he says "What do you use to clean her feathers? They're so soft I almost mistook them for downing"

Viney chickles as Puddles gives a warble of glee at the compliment 

"I make the shampoo myself, its got a lot of natural oils and a specific algae that eats away any parasites that might get picked up and hurt the poor girl, Jerbo helps me out with that part though"

"That sounds so cool, I domt know who that is but they sound awesome for helping you out like that, if you ever need an Illusionist, I'd be happy to help too"

Viney watches the guy swinging his legs eagerly underneath the griffon.

"Hey, I'm gonna land for a minite, Puddles needs a break"

"Okay!" 

"Alright, Puddles doen girl, gently"

Puddles soars down and drops the boy gently to the ground, landing a few steps away and as soon as Viney gets off of her, Puddles trots over to alloe an excited Edric to hug her happily, cooing and pecking at his hair in an attempt to groom it.

Viney chuckles as she watches just hoe confident and… happy the boy seemed just from interacting with the loving griffon.

After about ten minutes of cuddling and resting, they were once again on the go, Edric happily danging in Puddles talons, cheering as the griffon swerved and glided.

Viney saw the Owl house in the distance and smiled, Lord Calamity would surely know a way to reverse this situation for the boy.

Once overhead, something long a feathery emerged from the door and shot towards Puddles, rambling nonsense about new friends, Puddles screeches, totally spooked, unintentionally letting the poor boy fall as she reared back, thankfully the tube of feathers caught the boy and brought him safely to the ground as Puddles rears off into the sky.

Viney looks down and spots someone bringing the boy inside.

"Good, he's in good hands at least" she thinks before trying to calm her now frazzled griffon, who decided to circle well above the Owl house.


End file.
